The Long Night
by Regency
Summary: Eve wakes up in a world that she doesn't remember where Julian is her husband...and they have children together.On Perm. Hiatus
1. 1

Author: Regency  
  
Title: The Long Night  
  
Category: Romance, angst, possible character death  
  
Pairing(s): Eve/Julian, Eve/TC, Sheridan/Luis, Sheridan/Antonio, Julian/Rebecca, Teresa/Fox, Whitney/Chad, etc.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season/Sequel: I don't know; I just started watching last year. There is one. The one where Teresa gets pushed down something by Gwen? I'm guessing 'cause I didn't get to watch it.  
  
Summary: With Teresa out of the picture, Rebecca needs something else to do. When her 'hobby' lands Eve in the hospital; she realizes that she's severely overplayed her hand. Too late, she recognizes that without Eve to hold over his head, Julian is a very formidable man. And when his wrath is unleashed, someone may not get out alive.  
  
But the real question is: Will Eve? And what's happening on her side of the long night?  
  
Author's Notes: Anything that a dedicated watcher doesn't recognize, I made up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those unrecognizable to an avid watcher, but I actually don't know who does. It's J. R. , isn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Long Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve's POV  
  
God, what happened? I shake my head a little, but immediately regret the move. I know better. I stay completely still and do a perfunctory evaluation of my physical. Well, I try to do an evaluation. My mind is so foggy that I can't tell if I'm face up or face down. As a matter of fact, I don't think I'm either. I can feel the blood rushing to my head in painful waves. Well, I guess that's settled. I'm pretty sure I'm upside down. I can't really tell and my eyes refuse to open.  
  
It feels like my chest is going to burst. There's something happening in there. It's like there's something jammed up against it. Or inside of it. I reach my hand to where I think the obstruction is, but I pull it away immediately with a hiss. I rub my fingers together and feel a flash of pain, followed by a sticky dripping substance sliding down my hand. I don't have to see it, not like I actually can, to know that it's blood. The thick air around me is saturated in the odor of it.  
  
What happened? As the smell of gas hits me, I remember.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I was driving home from checking on Teresa and was trying to decide how I was to put Liz and Whitney of f for a little longer; just until I'd had time to find a way to save my marriage. I'd decided already that my family was a loss. It had been a painful admission to make, but I'd already lost the respect of my oldest daughter, now I had to prepare to lose that of my younger one, my husband, and quite possibly all of Harmony, though I don't know if that's saying a whole hell of a lot.  
  
As I was thinking of any of a thousand ways to make it up to T. C. I was blinded for a moment by the headlights reflected in my rear-view mirror. After, swerving for a moment, I regained control of the car and following a quick mirror-check, continued on my way home. I didn't realize it wasn't over yet.  
  
I encountered a road block that I could have sworn wasn't there before and after, just a brief pause, I took the recommended detour down a street I'm not terribly familiar with. There were plenty of houses on this street, but they were all dark and gave off a forbidding demeanor. I didn't know why, but I had this feeling that I was in big trouble. I'd never missed Julian more than at that moment. As I drove towards the end of the street, it was like fate was snapping back like a rubber band. And I was in the crossfire. As I drove around a bend in the road I became aware that I wasn't alone anymore. I knew immediately that it was the same car from before. There weren't any houses beyond the bend. There was just mile after mile of open fields. I then knew that I should have let Julian follow me home.   
  
I was convinced that I wasn't going to make it home tonight. I reached into my purse in the passenger seat and rummaged around for my cell phone. My first mind was to call Julian and have him meet me wherever this hellish ride would end. But, I held off, hoping this person, whoever they were, would just go away and leave me alone.  
  
As the muted green of the fields continued to pass me by, with no help in sight, my fear grew. I kept looking into the mirrors to see those same headlights following me. They were closer then, than I had remembered them being before. That's when the ramming started. At first, it was such that I was sure I had imagined it. They couldn't have possibly been ramming me. But then, they did it a second time. This time, much harder. I knew they meant to do it this time. I went back to my purse and grasped my cell, flipping it open and on. The first number on my speed dial was T. C. , but the second was Julian. I was never so happy to see the number two in my life. Before I could press the number, the car behind rammed me again, causing me to drop the phone. Damn it! They must have seen the light from where they were. Unless I could get that phone, there was no way I was getting out of there alive. At this point, I had to be going at break-neck speed and to be hitting me, so did the person behind me.  
  
Eventually, with much precariousness and luck, I snagged the phone with my fingertips from under the passenger seat. This time I pressed the two quickly, but again, they slammed into my car, this time on the side, by the backseat on the driver's side, my side. And again, I dropped the phone, but this time I tried to hit the OK button before it slipped out of my hands. I don't know if I succeeded, because the next thing I knew my world had been reduced to the sounds of metal crunching, tires screeching, pain, screaming, and darkness.  
  
And that's all I remember.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I still don't know if I managed to get a call in to Julian. All I can do is hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian's POV  
  
As I walk along the pier I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. For a moment, I consider ignoring it in favor of my brooding, but something…inside of me forces me to reach for it. Before I can answer it, it stops ringing. I normally would just stick it back in my pocket in the mind of 'if it's important they'll call back,' but this time I take a moment to look at the caller ID. Eve. My mind immediately thinks up a thousand terrible things that could be happening to her and every one of them starts with Rebecca.   
  
Flipping the phone open, I dial the number I know by heart. It would be too much of a risk to have her on my speed dial.   
  
"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. This phone may be damaged or may have been destroyed. Please contact your wireless service provider for further instructions in contacting this person."  
  
"Damaged," I say to myself. "Destroyed. Oh, Eve. Where are you? Why were you trying to contact me? What has Rebecca done to you?" I come to the conclusion immediately that I must contact Crane Towers and locate Eve myself.  
  
The phone rings some number of times before anyone picks up.  
  
"Crane Towers. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Julian Crane--" He interrupts me. I hate it when people interrupt me, damn it!   
  
" Mr. Crane, may I just say--" Now it's my turn to interrupt.  
  
"Please don't. I really need you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything, sir."  
  
"Okay I need you to find someone for me. No, I need you to find two people for me and need you to keep it to yourself after you do it."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Crane. Just give me their numbers and I'll find them somewhere in our service area."  
  
"Okay. The first one is 457-008-9236...Did you get that? " God, tell me you did. That's Eve's number.  
  
"Yes, sir. The computer's already starting the search. And the second sir?"  
  
"Oh, yes, the second one is 457-903-2378...You got that I presume?" I could care less. That's Rebecca's. Feel free to lose her on purpose. God knows, I've tried to. No matter where I lose her, her dog-like snout always seems to lead her straight back though.  
  
'Yes, sir. The second one is on the way and the first one is being triangulated to the last known position of the signal given off by the first number. It is…a street called Cider Lane…in Harmony."  
  
"I gathered as much." The guys that work for Crane Industries are real geniuses. All of 'em, really. "Can you give me some kind of point of reference?"  
  
"Do you know where the Russell family lives?" Now, if that isn't so many types of irony.  
  
"I'm familiar with that neighborhood." More than familiar, as a matter of fact.  
  
"There's a side street on a direct route from the Crane Mansion to the Russell home. It leads to a long stretch of a whole lot of nothing before eventually dropping off into the Harmony Canal. The last place it gave off a signal was at the edge of the street, right before the drop."  
  
"Into the canal?"  
  
"Into the canal."  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be some kind of sign?"  
  
"There is…there was." There's a pause as the man on the other end gets new information. "Sir, the other number you gave me…I have the location, or at least the last known location."  
  
" Well, out with it, boy."  
  
"It was less than four feet from the last known position of the first number. It is now en route to the Crane Mansion." Rebecca. Damn her! Why couldn't she just leave Eve alone? I've done everything she's wanted me to. No more. As soon as I know that Eve is safe, this farce of a marriage ends. And it will end. I, Julian Crane, will be held at no women's ransom…Well, except Eve's…If I can have her back alive, I'll be at her beck and call for the rest of our lives. Before, hanging up, I remember my manners.   
  
"Thank you." I slap the phone closed with a snap and start at a run down the deck towards the lot. I have to get to Eve. She needs me. Why did I park the damned car so far away? Oh, hell, where did I park the car?  
  
I'm coming, my love. Wait for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, since I think you've already read. I shall continue…if I get reviews. And only if I get reviews. 


	2. All About Eve

Author: Regency  
  
Title: The Long Night  
  
Category: Romance, angst, possible character death  
  
Pairing(s): Eve/Julian, Eve/TC, Sheridan/Luis, Sheridan/Antonio, Julian/Rebecca, Teresa/Fox, Whitney/Chad, etc.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season/Sequel: I don't know; I just started watching last year. There is one. The one where Teresa gets pushed down something by Gwen? I'm guessing 'cause I didn't get to watch it.  
  
Summary: With Teresa out of the picture, Rebecca needs something else to do. When her 'hobby' lands Eve in the hospital; she realizes that she's severely overplayed her hand. Too late, she recognizes that without Eve to hold over his head, Julian is a very formidable man. And when his wrath is unleashed, someone may not get out alive.  
  
But the real question is: Will Eve? And what's happening on her side of the long night?  
  
Author's Notes: Anything that a dedicated watcher doesn't recognize, I made up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those unrecognizable to an avid watcher, but I actually don't know who does. It's J. Reilly , isn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…"Thank you." I slap the phone closed with a snap and start at a run down the deck towards the lot. I have to get to Eve. She needs me. Why did I park the damned car so far away? Oh, hell, where did I park the car?  
  
I'm coming, my love. Wait for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian's POV  
  
I can't help but push the speed limit as I all, but fly through the streets. The familiar terrain of Eve's neighborhood passes me by, but I don't notice. All I know is that I need to get to Eve. As I come about three block away from the Russell Residence, I hit the brakes and swerve to avoid smashing into a detour sign. After catching my breath, I exit the car for a quick look around.   
  
"I may not live in this area, but I know there shouldn't be a detour sign here. There's no road work, no accident. Why the hell is there a detour sign here?" I stop for a moment and close my eyes. There's only one explanation…Rebecca. Who else?  
  
In a wave, I feel a sense of urgency come over me and I all but leap back into my car. After, backing up a bit, I turn onto the recommended street and slow to a crawl to see if I see anything suspicious. Not seeing anything, I speed up and veer sharply around the bend.  
  
That operator was right. This is mile after mile of absolutely nothing…And Eve is out here… somewhere. I'm looking side to side, hoping beyond hope that Eve is somewhere in one of the extensive fields. Somewhere I can see her, reach her. I'm so engrossed in my lateral search that I forget to watch where I'm going. When I finally do look again, I find that I'm in grave danger of running out of road. Very grave. I've just decided I don't like the word 'grave' anymore. Yes, we're going to strike that from my vocabulary.  
  
I spin the wheel desperately, trying to avoid finding myself in the Harmony Canal. I succeed in my endeavor, narrowly. I stop to breathe, but then I remember that Eve is down there and while I'm here taking deep breaths, she may not be able to breathe at all. Get to her, now!  
  
I push quickly out of the car, not minding my keys and move to take a step or two forward only to find myself wanting for places to step. This is where the ground gives way to air. I lean over and catch a glint off of a gnarled piece of metal out of the corner of my eye. It's a gold-ish color. Eve's car. I kneel down on my knees and scream for Eve.  
  
"Eve! Eve, darling! Can you hear me? Eve!" I realize that even if she can hear me, or even see me that she'd have no way to let me know over the din of the rushing water. Oh, God, the water. The car's in the water…Eve's in the water. She's trapped and she can't get out.  
  
I pull off my overcoat hastily and pull off my tie and shirt before diving into the freezing water. The moment that I am fully submerged, I begin to cramp up. Damn it! I know I'm not as young as I used to be, but I can't deal with this right now. Eve needs me!  
  
Breathing hard, I look around. The metal that caught my eyes seems to be a lone piece and I look another way. I do a full 360° turn and I still can't see the car…the rest of the car. I take a deep breath before diving under beneath the surface and swimming around. I've never been more grateful for Harmony's nearly clear water. I swim around as long as I can before surfacing for air. I plunge into the water again, now in a frenzy. I cant' see her. Oh, Eve, where are you? Just as I'm about to return for another breath I see a particularly large piece of…something resting at the bottom of a exceptionally deep section of the canal. Before, I can get a clear look, my lungs' demand for air takes precedence.   
  
As I prepare to dive again, the muscles in my calves and thighs start spasm painfully and I find myself struggling between shivering and screaming. I do neither, because Eve is still depending on me.  
  
I dive under the water and swim for the wreckage that therein lies Eve, no doubt. I swim around the wreckage and search frantically for some way to get inside. As I swim to the other side, I find myself looking at the unconscious and bleeding form of my beautiful Eve. I try get her attention, and even in vain, call her name and get only a mouth full of water for me efforts. Before long, I have to return to the surface for more air.   
  
Back under water, I watch as the water starts to fill the interior of the car where Eve is lying. She look so beautiful. It's almost as if she's asleep. I want to just watch her like this forever. When the eventual end to that thought reaches me, I start to bang violently on the window to either try and wake Eve or to at the very least break the window. As I slam on the window again, it starts to splinter and Eve jolts awake. She looks around frantically and starts to panic. Dear God, her claustrophobia. She can't breathe. Eve, you're all right. It's all right. Eve, look at me. But before she can look at me the burning in my chest forces me from the darkness to the light. As I swim back to the surface, I hear Eve banging on the glass.   
  
It takes me longer to catch my breath this time. After, what feel like far too long, I plunge back into the darkness and swim until I am face to face with Eve. She's still banging on the glass and if her face weren't so wet I'm sure I could see her tears. There's blood trickling down her balled fists from the shattered glass and falling into the water, staining it red.  
  
The water is still rising, but I can't get her out yet. She's too close; I might hit her.  
  
She mouths something to me. "Get me out." She presses her hands to the glass, ignoring the pain it causes her already battered hands. Her eyes are terrified. "Julian, please, get me out." The water is still rising; it's up to her neck now. Her breathing's getting worst. If she doesn't get out of there soon, she'll pass out. I realize that I need to get her out now or I take the risk of not getting her out in time.  
  
"Move back. " She shakes her head. She can't understand me. I make a pushing motion with my hands. "Move back." I think she gets it now. She nods and as far back as possible in the cramped space. "Cover your face." She shakes her head again. "Cover your face." I cover mine as an example. She nods and does as I just did. I check her out to make sure I've covered every base possible way to keep her safe, well as safe as she can be in current circumstances.. I push off for another breath and am back in half a minute.  
  
The water has risen even more inside the car. It's just under her nose now. Without hesitation, I slam my fist into the fractured glass and it starts to give way. I smash my fist into it again and it fragments without further adieu. To my horror, several of the larger pieces drift at a terrifying velocity towards Eve. And there's nothing I can do, but watch. One piece slices clean across the back of her hand and another across her wrist. The blood flows out and into the water, giving the scene an ominous red tint.  
  
When I can stand it no longer, I lean through the mess of smashed glass and pull Eve out by her elbows. With her arms being the mass of the torn flesh that they are, I have to do the swimming for both of us. As I frantically move us closer to safety, I realize that Eve is nothing more than dead weight in my arms. I push my already struggling body to go just a little longer, just for Eve's sake. We break the surface. I don't take the time to stop for a breath because I know I won't have the energy left to get us all the way home if I stop now.  
  
Reaching the damned distant shore, I pull Eve onto the dark sand and lay her on her back. I realize at once that she isn't breathing. Dear Eve, don't leave me yet. I stroke her face and pray.   
  
"I need to do something, anything. CPR. But I don't know CPR. Wait, I do. Eve taught me…earlier this year, I think. She said, "In case I needed to save a life." How could she have known?"  
  
Looking down at Eve, I say another silent prayer before setting to my task. I lift her head back to clear her airway. I apologize to her silent form for the pain I'm about to cause, but justify it to being for a good cause.  
  
With fortifying breaths, I put one hand over the other and proceed to give CPR. After what seems like, and probably was, forever, Eve takes a painful, but gracious breath. Thank God. I cup her cheek in my hand and lean down to press a soft kiss to the corner of her lips.  
  
She looks up at me with a bleary, disoriented expression, but reaches her arms up to me and I take her gently into mine. She grasps my damp undershirt weakly, but for dear life. Oh, my Eve. Dear Eve. Rebecca will pay for causing you this pain.  
  
"Julian." I look down at her and see the pain and confusion in her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong Eve?" She tries to speak further, but nothing comes out. She starts to cough and I help her turn on her side when I realize that something's actually coming out. When I turn her back over in my arms, the ground beside her is stained an ugly reddish-brown. I don't have to think about it, I know. Internal bleeding.  
  
"Julian…" Her breathing is even more labored than before and she's so pale. "I think I…need…a doctor." I nod. Yes, she needs doctors. She needs doctors now.  
  
"We'll get you a doctor, Eve and you'll get better and then you and I'll run away together like we should have years ago." I don't like that look in her eyes. It's like she resigned to her fate. But she can't be. Her life isn't over yet. Our life together hasn't even begun yet. How can it already have come to an end?  
  
"No, Julian. *cough* No running away, no me getting better. It's over." I press my forehead to hers.  
  
"Don't say that Eve. It's not over until it's over. I will not lose you. Please, Eve…Please, fight." Her eyes are starting to close. No, she can't go yet. I very gently jostle her awake. " Fight for us, Eve. Fight for us and our son. We still haven't found him. You owe him the knowledge of his parentage. Please, don't make me look for him alone…without you. I can't do anything without you." Her eyes are only partly open, but I know she sees me. She slides her hand from my chest, up my neck to my face. She looks deep into my eyes. She's speaking to my heart.  
  
"Julian…I love you…*cough*…so much. I will always *swallow* love you…*cough* with all of my heart. You are the other…*swallow*…half of me." Why is she saying these things?  
  
"Eve, why are you saying these things?" Her eyes are shining and there are tears running down her face.  
  
"Julian, tell me you love me." I pull her closer, if that's at all possible.  
  
"I love you so much, Eve. But why are you saying these things like you're saying goodbye? You're not leaving yet. Not for a long time." She gives a painful chuckle. She strokes her thumb across my cheek and I realize that she's wiping away tears. I'm crying.  
  
"Stubborn boy." She smiles, but then begins to cough violently. After calming down, she looks back up at me. "I wouldn't want you any other way, Julian. You have to know that."  
  
"Nor I you, my love. Nor I you." I take one of her wounded hands in mine and bring it to my lips. "I need to get you to the hospital now, all right?" She nods. " Do you trust me, Eve?"  
  
"Always, Julian."  
  
"Do you trust me with your life?"  
  
"Without hesitation." I nod to her and bury my reaction for later.  
  
"This is going to hurt you. I'm sorry, there's no way it can be avoided." She nods her understanding. I slip an arm under her knees and wrap the other around her back. With a concerted effort, I push myself up from my knees to stand up. My body is still weak, but there's no more time to rest. Eve needs me. It's all about Eve.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Review, please. 


	3. In Julian I Trust

Author: Regency  
  
Title: The Long Night  
  
Category: Romance, angst, possible character death  
  
Pairing(s): Eve/Julian, Eve/TC, Sheridan/Luis, Sheridan/Antonio, Julian/Rebecca, Teresa/Fox, Whitney/Chad, etc.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season/Sequel: I don't know; I just started watching last year. There is one. The one where Teresa gets pushed down something by Gwen? I'm guessing 'cause I didn't get to watch it.  
  
Summary: With Teresa out of the picture, Rebecca needs something else to do. When her 'hobby' lands Eve in the hospital; she realizes that she's severely overplayed her hand. Too late, she recognizes that without Eve to hold over his head, Julian is a very formidable man. And when his wrath is unleashed, someone may not get out alive.  
  
But the real question is: Will Eve? And what's happening on her side of the long night?  
  
Author's Notes: Anything that a dedicated watcher doesn't recognize, I made up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those unrecognizable to an avid watcher, but I actually don't know who does. It's James E. Reilly , isn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nor I you, my love. Nor I you." I take one of her wounded hands in mine and bring it to my lips. "I need to get you to the hospital now, all right?" She nods. " Do you trust me, Eve?"  
  
"Always, Julian."  
  
"Do you trust me with your life?"  
  
"Without hesitation." I nod to her and bury my reaction for later.  
  
"This is going to hurt you. I'm sorry, there's no way it can be avoided." She nods her understanding. I slip an arm under her knees and wrap the other around her back. With a concerted effort, I push myself up from my knees to stand up. My body is still weak, but there's no more time to rest. Eve needs me. It's all about Eve.  
  
~~~~~~~~Julian's POV  
  
  
  
My knees threaten to buckle beneath me as I stand up beyond the edge of the precipice. I immediately lock my knees in place and stop for a moment to gather myself. I take a look back and try to remember how I managed to get Eve and myself up her without putting her down or causing her any further injury. Of this idea, I haven't the foggiest.   
  
Eve gives a shuddering breath and I am, at once, returned to the present where I am most needed. As if of their own volition , my legs head for my car, which sit, still idling farther down, near the brink of the street. When I reach the car, I readjust Eve with a cringe so that I can reach the door handle. I feel her shivering in my arms and I realize that her internal injuries aren't the least of her problems. She could suffer pneumonia in her sodden state.  
  
Biting my lip, I simultaneously pull the door handle and take a step back with Eve balanced precariously on one arm. I waste no time in sitting her in the passenger seat and strapping her in. Knowing that she needs to be covered and now, I take off for wherever I think I threw my overcoat…There it is. I snatch it up off the ground and all but sprint back to Eve. Crouching down at her side, I lay the coat over her trembling form and try to quell the internal panic that threatens to doom us both. Her to her death and me to my life. I gently shut the door, taking care not to hit either of her arms.  
  
After running to the driver's side, I slide in and slam the door behind me. Giving my beloved Eve a cursory glance, I restart the car and do a careful u-turn away from the cliff and back in the direction of Harmony, more specifically, Harmony General Hospital.  
  
The ride is dreadfully long and seemingly never-ending. I've always thought of Harmony as a small town with one street and one hospital, etc. , but it's never seemed so big before.  
  
The miles and miles of nothing at all seem to pass at a painfully slow crawl. I need to get Eve help and it doesn't feel like I'm going to get her there in time. I find my eyes drawn powerlessly to her lovely, but pallid face. She's so striking, almost arresting in her splendor. My breath catches and I wonder if this will be the last of her magnificence to be impressed upon me…to be impressed upon this earth.   
  
With a concerted effort on my part, I ease up on the gas, but not in my determination. I simply don't see the need to kill her while trying to get her help. I will get her help and then…I will have her as my own. I can no more deny that desire than I can deny my very ardor for Eve. I can only pray that she concurs this time.  
  
I look to Eve again and my heart constricts painfully at the sight of her just about swallowed up by my overcoat. She looks so small, so frail. I fear that the slightest wind would shatter the tantalizing countenance that I have come to love.  
  
The heat is up full blast, for both of our benefits. Even with that being so, I can still hear my dearest's teeth chattering above the unaccompanied clangor of the motor. I can't deny the nearly painful chills racing up and down my own spine.  
  
Finally, Harmony comes back into view and I reach out to rest a hand on Eve. We're almost there. Well, not quite almost as the hospital is on the other side of town, but at least we're back in town now. I entreat the Lord I have never been so faithful to, to guide us on our way to safe harbor. Guide Eve, if not me.  
  
As we come to the main street of Harmony that will lead us to the hospital, wouldn't you guess that there's been a traffic incident. Or should I say accident? Who has a traffic accident in Harmony? What are there, seven cars in the whole town? You have to look for a car to have a fender-bender with.  
  
I swerve to avoid becoming another of the roadside casualties. I make a vague wave of apology as someone blows their horn at me. Damn it, the hospital has never seemed so far away…God, where are you now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve's POV  
  
The world is tumbling and twisting and swerving. God, when will it stop? My stomach is my in feet, I think. Or is it my head. No, it's somewhere in between. Is there anything in between? I'm all head and feet. Someone, please make the moving stop. I just want to be still.  
  
As if someone important was listening, we stop on a dime, it seems. There's a ruckus outside and I feel gentle hands pull me from wherever I lay. Oh, I'm moving again. Where am I? Where's Julian? I need Julian. I can see the bright lights even with my eyes closed. It's so cold. God, why is it so cold?  
  
"Eve. Eve? Answer me, darling. Can you hear me? Are you there? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." There's someone holding my hand. Squeeze…the hand. Julian. Julian's holding my hand. "Eve, darling, you're scaring me here. Please, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I'm scaring him. I don't want to scare him. I clench my fingers around his as tight as I can. He responds in kind. "Good, Eve, Good. You're fine now. You're going to be just fine. Just let the doctors take care of you and you'll be just fine. Trust me." I nod, even though it's painful. Trust Julian. That's the easiest thing I've ever been asked. I trust Julian.  
  
"I trust you." The sounds of the bustling hospital become muffled and start to fade away. Someone's counting back from a hundred…ninety-nine…ninety-eight…ninety-seven…I'm afraid. It's so quiet here, now. Where'd everyone go? Where's Julian? I can hear his voice somewhere far away…  
  
"Trust in me." I gently close my eyes and rest. It's time for me to heal…Things will be better when I wake up. I'll be all right, because…In Julian I trust.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Keep reading; it really starts getting good soon. Please, review. Don't be afraid to tell me I'm getting out of character. 


	4. 4

Author: Regency

Title: The Long Night

Category: Romance, angst, possible character death

Pairing(s): Eve/Julian, Eve/TC

Rating: PG-13

Season/Sequel: I don't know; I just started watching last year. There is one. The one where Teresa gets pushed down something by Gwen? I'm guessing 'cause I didn't get to watch it.

Summary: With Teresa out of the picture, Rebecca needs something else to do. When her 'hobby' lands Eve in the hospital; she realizes that she's severely overplayed her hand. Too late, she recognizes that without Eve to hold over his head, Julian is a very formidable man. And when his wrath is unleashed, someone may not get out alive.

But the real question is: Will Eve? And what's happening on her side of the long night?

Author's Notes: Anything that a dedicated watcher doesn't recognize, I made up.

I'm sorry guys, this is more of a transitional chapter than anything else. It's kind of a placeholder.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those unrecognizable to an avid watcher, but I actually don't know who does. It's James E. Reilly , isn't it?

_EveandJulianEveandJulianEveandJulian_

Eve's POV

God, I'm so tired. Where the hell am I? I try to move, but nothing happens. At this point though, I'm sure that's just karma. I decide the next order of business has to figuring where the hell I am and then we'll think about the moving. I, with much difficulty, crack my eyes open and encounter a painfully bright light. It's always a bright light. God, someone please turn it off. As if someone was listening the light goes out and I say a silent prayer of thanks to the mind readers in the room. They always come in handy…most of the time, anyway.

Blinking profusely, I open my eyes all the way, I look around for a familiar face and encounter the most handsome one of all. Julian. He's sitting there with a worried look in face. He looks different. His hair is a bit longer, his face more rugged, but youthful; his eyes clear. He doesn't look like the Julian I remember from…before. Before I closed my eyes, before the confusion, before the silence.

For starters, he's not soaking wet like my Julian. He's in slacks and a rumpled dress shirt, his tie hanging undone around his neck. No, definitely not wet. As a matter of fact, I think he might be able to make some use of a good shower. It certainly couldn't make things any worse than they already were. There are few things that could at this point. However, the next thing he does goes a long way to doing just that. He finally realizes that I'm awake, looks into my eyes and smiles at me. My God, that smile…the things it can do. He rises and moves to stand at my side. I want to say something, anything, but when I go to speak I find myself gagged and completely unable. Suddenly, I can't breathe. It's as if someone's trying to stuff a sock down my throat. I start to gag and choke. Julian's worried face falls in and out of focus. I'm losing consciousness.

"Eve, my love, don't fight it. It's a respirator to help you breathe. Let it do its job. Don't fight it." I close my eyes as the darkness closes in and pray that he'll be there when I wake up.

Consciousness is slow coming, but it's coming. I wait a moment before trying to move. I assess my physical condition. Sore, definitely hurt in some way. Upside up, that's good. Range of movement? I'm not ready to try that out quite yet. I'd like to stay conscious a little while longer.

I blink my eyes to clear them and feel the gentlest pressure on my right hand. I take a breath and turn my head to the right and look down. My hand disappears under a grey crown and I can just feel the softest breaths against my skin. It's Julian. He's asleep. That make me smile and I realize that the respirator's gone. I sigh in relief. The sound and motion rouses the sleeping man and he shakes his head to clear away the cobwebs. I'd almost forgotten how adorable Julian is when he first wakes up. He shakes his head a bit more and blinks, confusedly.

"Julian, hey." He looks at me with warm eyes. He looks up at the ceiling as though in thanks. I was never sure he believed in God. I guess given circumstances…

He brings my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles. "My darling, how do you feel?" I smile. I feel like absolute shit, but I can't tell him that.

"I feel fine, Julian." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Your car just flipped over into the Harmony Canal, but alas you feel absolutely fine. I don't think so, Eve, dear. Now, I'll ask you again. How do you feel?" He reaches up and strokes my cheek lightly. My eyes drift close and I breathe in his cologne, light in the air. Maybe he managed to get a shower in while I was out. "Eve, sweetheart? How do you feel?" I open my eyes again and blink at him. I can hear the door open behind him.

"I feel sore, a little sore. My head hurts and my stomach. It's achy. My back too." He throws a look behind him and nods to someone I can barely make out. The someone comes to sit closer to me. It's a young woman with a cocoa complexion and shoulder-length dark hair. Her eyes are just like Julian's.

"Mom, how are you? And don't give me that crap you gave Daddy. That won't work on me." I blink at the strangely familiar young lady. I have no idea who she is. Who is she? And did she just call me _Mom_? What the hell…

_EveandJulianEveandJulianEveandJulian_

TC, Whitney, Liz, and whomever else has congregated at Harmony General watch Eve's still body as it lies on the stark bed. The machines regulate her breathing. Thirty breaths per minute. In and out. In and out. In and out. Again, again, and again, thirty times.

"Do we know who brought her in?" TC asks good friend, Dr. Irina Massey.

"Yeah. Apparently, it was Julian Crane." TC stands up straight, his face clouding over.

"Julian Crane?" Dr. Massey nods, watching his face. She now knows that she shouldn't tell him that Julian, who was also injured retrieving Eve, was admitted to the hospital and is only a few doors down, by his request. She'll keep that little bit of information under her hat. She just hopes that Julian will be smart enough to stay out of sight until TC leaves.

"Yeah. He was soaking. According to him and someone else, her car went over an embankment into the Harmony Canal. He went in after her and got her out of her car at the bottom. According to the attending physician at the time, there was evidence that he performed CPR on her. He saved her life, TC." His eyes are still cloudy, if not darker.

"Did he, now?" Irina nods. "I'd bet money he's the reason she was there at all. He was probably chasing after my wife like a lunatic and she went over. Yeah, I bet that's what happened. And he's gonna pay for it too." Irina catches his arm before he can leave.

"Don't do anything stupid, TC. You won't be of any use to Eve in jail. Think of your wife." His eyes clear a little, but not by much.

"I am."

"I don't think you are, TC. Before, you beat Julian to death, think of what Eve would want. You know she wouldn't want Julian's or anyone else's blood on your hands." He finally deflates.

"Yeah."

"Just sit with her, TC. She needs human contact. It might help. There are no studies, but it's a personal belief of mine and Eve's that contact is good for coma patients. I know you feel helpless and you want to be out there doing things to make this right, but the most you can do is right here. Sit with her." Irina opens the door to Eve's room and tips her head for TC to go in.

"Yeah, okay. But if I see Julian Crane…" She holds up her hand.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it. Don't worry. You won't see him." She'd have to make sure of it. Somehow.

_EveandJulianEveandJulianEveandJulian_

She looks at me and then looks to her father with a concerned face. "Daddy, are you sure she's all right? She's looking slightly…off." I look to Julian who looks just as concerned.

"Eve, my love, are you all right?" I feel confusion setting in.

"Julian…who is this?" Her face pales and she calls for Julian.

"Daddy!"

"Eve, this is our daughter, Cassandra. Don't you remember?" I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. There's no way. There is no way.

"I'm going to get the doctor." The girl runs out of the room and her footsteps retreat down the hall.

"Julian, what's happened to me?" He comes to me and takes my hand.

"I don't know, my darling, I don't know."


	5. TwentyFive Years In Another Life

Author: Regency

Title: The Long Night

Category: Romance, angst, possible character death

Pairing(s): Eve/Julian, Eve/TC, Sheridan/Luis, Sheridan/Antonio, etc.

Rating: PG-13

Season/Sequel: I don't know; I just started watching last year. There is one. The one where Teresa gets pushed down something by Gwen? I'm guessing 'cause I didn't get to watch it.

Summary: Eve is lost between two world's that have everything she's ever wanted and eventually she will have to choose. Will Eve be able to tell reality from a dream?

Author's Notes: Anything that a dedicated watcher doesn't recognize, I made up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except those unrecognizable to an avid watcher, but I actually don't know who does. It's James E. Reilly , isn't it?

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

**Twenty-Five Years In Another Life**

I grasp Julian's hand and pray that this becomes clear soon, because this is nothing like the world I remember living in. It's a dream, yes, but not my world. He tenderly kisses my forehead. Even in this confusion, he's right where I need him to be, whatever version he is.

"I love you so much, Eve and we will settle this. Don't worry." I nod. I trust him. That's all I know for certain at this moment. I must trust in Julian.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

**Julian's POV**

I slip quietly past a slumbering group of Eve's family and sneak into her room, taking care not to let the hinges of the door squeak. I settle down beside her for a moment and take her hand in mine. She looks so pale and I can't help the fear that surges through me. She has two punctured lungs, a broken clavicle, a broken ankle and leg, and severe head trauma. I'm not nearly as concerned about the rest as I am about the head injury. She should have shown some sign of life by now. She's so incredibly pale. She shouldn't look this. Where is my love?

I start for a moment when she shifts in her sleep and the machines begin to shriek. I'm between running and staying and holding my place. I will stay here with her.

The doctors rush in and I am pushed aside in the shuffle. I hear the telltale sound of paddles and the sizzle of Eve's body jerking. That sound will haunt my dreams. Finally, they step away. She's being readjusted and lain back in position on the bed. She looks exactly the same, but the machines are quiet. I make eye contact with one of the doctors and his affirmative nod tells me what I need to know. She's all right. I thank God and vow to make a generous contribution to the church. If Eve survives, I will go to mass again. I will. Maybe, I shall even have Eve accompany me. Yes, that will do just fine. But only if she survives. Only then.

I press a hand to her cheek and the warmth of her skin relieves me. "Please hold on, my love. Everything will be all right. Just hold on for a moment more and then another moment, and then another. Simply take it a single breath at a time, a heartbeat. I will wait for you, if you will fight for me. If you won't fight for me, fight for your children. Your daughters, our son. There's so much to live for. Do you remember me saying that before? We still have to retrieve our son from the shadows of my father's reign. I can't do that without you. Please."

I barely register it when someone has entered the room until a familiarly harsh voice invades my consciousness. "Julian Crane, my arch nemesis. What the hell are you doing here?" Why it's Tacky Critter. Way to ruin a beautiful moment.

"I just came to check on Eve and it's a good thing I did. She coded not to five minutes ago." I absently push a curl of her bangs away from her eyes. "She's fine now though." I withdraw from her bedside, realizing that I'm signing my own death warrant by remaining. "Well, I'll leave you two alone…Just wanted to check on her." I give Eve a silent farewell and let myself out, knowing that despite our differences, she's in good hand with TC. He'll protect her as best as he can.

Now, if she'll just wake up.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

I keep a firm hold on Julian's hand despite the doctor's best efforts to remove him. He's the only anchor I have now. I'll be damned if I drown just because a doctor wants some privacy. As they say, _Doctors make the worst patients._ Normally, I'm pretty good. Today, however, is not normal. I am not normal.

"Mrs. Crane--" I jump a little at the name. Apparently, I am Mrs. Crane. Mrs. Julian Crane for that matter. Alistair has to be turning over and over in his grave. There's no way he'd let this be if he were alive. "Mrs. Crane?" I realize that my mind's been drifting and try to pay closer attention to the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that your test shows some minor but sketchily placed injuries of the brain." At my concerned expression, he tries to assuage my concerns. "Don't worry though. This is should pass in no time. I know it feels disorienting." He has no idea. I still don't know where the hell I am. "But with a little consideration and some patience, everything should be all right." Julian squeezes my hand and tries a tense smile on for size.

"See, darling, it will be all right. Just lean on us until you're sure of yourself again." I nod and smile back, but I can't stop the sliver of fear deep within me. This still doesn't feel right. They all seem so sure of this life. But my question is…

If this is home, then where have I been for the last twenty-five years?


End file.
